Kids
by Little Mockingjay
Summary: A small peek into the next generation. The young prince of the wolf demon tribe, a human boy, and a pair of quarter-demon brothers decide to pull a prank on a friend or theirs. Named for lack of a better title. InuKag, MirSan, KogAya. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer** : I don't own Inuyasha.

 **Kids**

"It's been a while since we pranked anyone." Haru beamed, his small black ears twitching with excitement as their little group walked through the woods near the village. Other than these ears – small, half erect dog-like ears – was the only thing unusual about the boy apart from a pair of small fangs hidden in his mouth. He was the only one in their little group with these ears and one of just three out of the four with fangs. He was holding a small bag.

"You bet it has." muttered one of the older boys, who looked drastically different from the others. His name was Kiba, and he was the prince of the wolf demon tribe up in the mountains. As a whole, he resembled his father, aside from his mother's bright green eyes and paler skin and how his fur was more of a dusty brown than solid brown.

"You seem tense, Kiba." Takeshi, a boy about Kiba's own age said. He was the only other one in their group with dog-like ears, though his were smaller than Haru's and the same silver of his hair. This boy was nearly a dead ringer for his and Haru's father and at first glance, the resemblance was uncanny. Though if one took the time to look at his eyes, they were somehow more human then his father's. A byproduct of the diminishing demon blood, some said.

"I'm not tense." Kiba said casually, if a bit too quickly. It was rather clear he didn't want to be fussed over, though he knew his friends wouldn't make too much of a fuss anyway. After all, they weren't small children anymore. Well, maybe Haru was. While he was around nine or ten, the rest of them were in mid adolescence.

The last member of their group, who was clearly a human, rolled his eyes. His light brown hair made him stand out among the other humans of the village, and so he personally felt more comfortable around his demon-blooded friends. Still, sometimes they were too bizarre. "Why am I hear again?"

"Cuz no one else'll put up with you." Takeshi muttered half-jokingly.

"Yeah, you're kind of a killjoy, Kaji." Haru said, and beamed as he turned to Kiba. "Who're we gonna prank? Who're we gonna prank?"

"Shh!" Takeshi covered his mouth. "Calm down. If mom finds out about this, we're grounded!"

"Haru's right, though." Kaji said as they stopped beside a stream with a small gentle waterfall a few feet away. "Do we know who the victim is?"

"Her." Kiba smirked, pointing to a flat rock in the middle of the stream. On the rock, apparently taking a nap, was a girl. She looked a great deal like her mother, aside from the same black dog ears Haru sported, and a pair of small fangs just visible in her loosely opened mouth.

"Izayoi!" Haru screamed, so that his sister's ear flicked in their detection, though she otherwise didn't move.

"Get down!" Kiba said, yanking Haru to the ground. "Are you crazy?"

"We should be asking you that. Kiba, do you remember that Izayoi happens to be our sister?" Takeshi asked, looking at Kiba as if he'd gone insane. "If you touch her, she'll tell our parents and we'll defiantly get in huge trouble!"

Hearing this, Kaji smirked. "I'm in."

"Kaji!" Takeshi strained.

"What, forget you guys, I wanna get outta here." Kaji narrowed his eyes at Takeshi before those eyes took on a mischievous glint and turned to Kiba. "Besides, this is just his way of flirting." Takeshi's face took on a green tent, and in seconds, Kiba's cheeks were the bright red of ripe strawberries.

"I-it's not like that!" Kiba protested before calming down and clearing his throat. "It's because she beat me in that race a few days ago. I-I mean I let her win, of course, my mother raised me to be a gentlemen, after all. Still, I can't let a quart –" Kiba paused and looked at Takashi and Haru, seeing the brothers glaring at him. "Uh, a girl – beat me in a race. It's embarrassing! And I want my revenge!"

"I never understood that." Kaji said. "How's picking on a girl supposed to make her like you anyway?"

"I said shut up!" Kiba -half-yelled. "Haru, gimme the bag." When Haru shook his head in refusal, Kiba grunted and snatched the bag from his hands. Haru ran over to Takeshi and locked his arms around his brother's waist. Takeshi placed a hand on the kid's shoulders, looking at Kiba like he was nuts.

With impressive speed and stealth, Kiba leaped out onto the rock, emptied to contents beside Izayoi and bounded back to their hiding place. "Now we wait."

The wait wasn't long. Whatever was in that bag must have been edible considering the crows that swarmed to the rock. Izayoi screamed as she was knocked off of the rock and into the water. Kiba and Kaji snickered as the birds dispersed and the laughter only grew when they saw Izayoi climb back into the rock, soaked and dripping. When her amber eyes, which were identical to Takeshi's, locked onto the four boys, Haru hide behind Takeshi.

"Anyone care to explain?" she asked, sounding deadpan and wringing out her hair like it was a cloth. Everyone's face fell.

"H – hey sis, you know neither of us did it." Haru stuttered.

"I had nothing to do with this." Kaji said.

Izayoi nodded. Kaji wasn't the type for this, and whoever stupid her brothers were, they weren't suicidal. "Alright, but who, than?" Haru pointed to Kiba, who had started to sneak off. He froze and looked back at her. He smiled nervously and she smirked.

"Hey there, Kiba. Having a good day?" she asked. "It's be a shame if it were ruined, wouldn't it?"

"I...guess." Kiba said carefully.

"So tell me, why should I let you have your day after that little stunt of yours?"

"Because being the loving friend you are...you're actually fine with this?" The wolf demon half-asked.

"Sorry, bud." Izayoi sighed. "You know I'm not a pushover, and need I remind you that by a stroke of luck, I'm actually faster than you?"

"What does that mean?" Kiba asked, the color draining from his face.

Izayoi's face darkened despite her smile, and she whispered. "Run."

In the next second, Kaji was trying to keep up with a procession of speeding demons. He was huffing by the time he caught up. Izayoi caught up quickly with Kiba and pinned him to the ground. She backed off there and got up, knowing the shame would be punishment enough. Besides, prank or no, he was still her friend.

"You're lucky, she's in a good mood today." Haru said as Kiba glared at him.

"I-Izayoi?" Takeshi asked, grinning nervously. "You're not gonna mention this little incident to mom and dad, are ya?"

She looked at him for a moment before she spoke and his face fell at her "I'll think about it."

Back on the ground, Kiba sighed, feeling very mixed feelings about this whole thing.

* * *

Not much to say here...Review.


End file.
